It Feels Like This
by The Colossus Of Enigma
Summary: Hermione is devastated by Ron's choice in girlfriends, and Harry, as always is there to comfort her. Slight Movieverse, but it also has book elements. H/Hr


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, the stories would have turned out differently.

A/N: A FanFic that I wanted to write. Unfortunately, it isn't really an original idea. I just gave the plot a twist.

-

Harry was mad, no that was an understatement, he was furious. Hermione was in tears because of Ron. Ron was supposed to be their best friend, but he had carelessly caused Hermione, and by extension Harry, more pain than Harry had thought possible. It was hard to believe that the friendship that had survived near death experiences, ridiculous quests, and seemingly impossible tasks could fall apart so quickly; so easily.

Not five hours ago Harry could have sworn he had the perfect plan to get Ron and Hermione to talk again. He had thought that a victory in Quidditch would have fixed their relationship in an instant. Unfortunately he had been completely wrong. The outcome of the match had torn them even farther apart.

It wouldn't have been so hard to endure if Harry had eyes for anyone other than Hermione. Seeing her so upset over the loss of their best friend broke his heart, and it killed him that he could not be the one to make Hermione smile, to make her happy. He would forever be her friend, nothing more.

After the Quidditch match, Ron had gone up to the common room alone, leaving Harry to comfort Hermione, something he was more than willing to do. The current situation would have been avoided if he and Hermione hadn't walked into the common room to see Ron wrapped so tightly around Lavender Brown that they appeared to be one person.

Hermione ran off, and Harry followed her. He found her in the first empty classroom he looked in. She was on the teacher's desk, quietly sniffling. Above her were several small yellow birds. Even at a time like this, Harry was awed by her brilliance with magic.

She looked up as he entered and managed to say, "oh, hi Harry." She wiped her eyes and took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself enough to be presentable for her best friend.

Harry rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. He cradled her gently, and with all the love and compassion he had. After a few moments Hermione spoke, albeit in a choked voice. "How does it feel when you see Ginny with Dean? I see the way you look at her Harry. How does it feel?"

Harry was taken aback. Ginny was the prat's younger sister and he had never harbored any romantic feelings towards her. Hermione, who was usually a very perceptive and intuitive woman, must have been misreading things.

Before harry could answer, the classroom door burst open and the sounds of giggling assaulted their ears. Ron Weasley entered the room, his hand tightly intertwined with Lavender Brown's. "Ooops. Ron, this room is taken." Lavender's voice was loud. She winked at Harry, taking the position he was in with Hermione as something very different from what it was.

Lavender left, leaving Ron standing and looking at the two. While he was a clueless prat, he seemed to gather that something was wrong. "You all right there, Hermione?"

She glared at him for a moment before removing herself from Harry's comforting grasp and taking a step towards him.

For a moment, Harry thought she was going to run into his arms and cry on him instead. What actually happened, was something that spelled the end of "The Golden Trio" for sure.

She raised her wand and said, "Oppugno."

The yellow canaries that Hermione had summoned swarmed ferociously at Ron, who was forced to duck and dash out the half open door to avoid being murdered by the small creatures.

Hermione collapsed where she stood, falling pitifully to the ground where she had stood, now slumped over in defeat.

How did it feel, not to be able to make his best friend happy? How did it feel not to be the one she was in love with? The icy spear that had driven itself into his heart over the course of the last few minutes finished tearing through him, leaving a gaping hole in his already crushed and defeated heart.

Harry glanced at the door, and then to Hermione. His gaze lingered on her for a long moment before it returned to the door.

He took two small steps and then crouched down next to Hermione, once again pulling her into his arms. "It feels like this."

-

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Let me know! Please R&R!


End file.
